1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing bobber for fishlines, and more particularly to a fishing bobber having a sensitive light device for generating indicating lights when a fish bites on the line to which the bobber is attached and for guiding the user to pull the fishline at the right time and to suitably catch the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fishing bobbers comprise one or more light members disposed within a body or housing member, and one or more batteries also disposed within the body or housing member and coupled to the light members for operating or energizing the light members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,588 to Kuhns discloses one of the typical fishing bobbers comprising a bulb supporting bracket slidably disposed within a body or housing member, and a light member or bulb disposed on the bulb supporting bracket, and a battery also disposed within the body or housing member. The bulb supporting bracket is arranged to be slid or moved relative to the housing member in order to selectively actuate the light member to electrically engage with the battery and to allow the light member to be selectively operated or energized by the battery when a fish bites on the fishline to which the bobber is attached.
The bulb supporting bracket is required to be firmly wedged between the battery and a tubular holder for slidably and electrically contacting with the side of the battery. However, the bulb supporting bracket may not be effectively slid or moved relative to the housing member due to the firmly wedge between the battery and the tubular holder. In addition, a friction and rubbings and scrubbings may be generated between the bulb supporting bracket and the battery and the tubular holder and the bulb supporting bracket may not be effectively and electrically contacted and coupled to the light member after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,484 to Young discloses another typical illuminated fishing floats comprising a conventional pen light disposed within a support member, and a reflector for reflecting the light generated by the pen light. The fishing float is arranged to be submerged when a fish strikes the float, and the disappearance of the normally visible illumination indicates a strike.
However, the pen light may not be effectively switched on or off when the fish strikes the float, i.e., no switch devices may be used to effectively switch on or off the pen light when the fish strikes the float, such that the user also may not precisely know when the fish strikes the float.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices for fishing bobbers.